This invention relates to a system for identifying solid dosage units, such as tablets or capsules, of drugs or other medicaments.
It is often necessary to be able to identify solid dosage units, such as tablets or capsules, of drugs or other medicaments. Even though an increasing number of pharmaceutical companies is making attempts to identify its products, it is not always possible to print on capsules or impress on tablets sufficient information to enable a positive identification to be made. Furthermore, printing can become worn and impressions eroded so that markings on a dosage unit cannot always be relied upon with certainty.
A proprietary directory includes voluminous tables listing the characteristics of solid dosage units on the market. In order to identify a dosage unit from these tables, it is necessary to make some fairly accurate measurements of the diameter, length and/or thickness of the unit and to make subjective decisions as to colour, texture, etc. These measurements and decisions may be difficult if the units have become worn through abrasion or faded with age or exposure to light. In any case, since the tables list some 1500 different dosage units the positive identification of a dosage unit can be a lengthy and arduous task.
The identification of solid dosage units may be required in several situations. In one situation, a hospital or area pharmacist may require to identify dosage units which are in an unmarked container or have been handed in by a member of the public, identification being necessary to ascertain whether the dosage units contain dangerous drugs or what may be the best method of disposal. This is a nonemergency situation but, nevertheless, a time-consuming one.
Another situation where identification of dosage units may be required is where unconsumed dosage units are found beside a patient in cases of drug-overdose, self-poisoning or attempted suicide. In these cases there is a paramount need for speedy identification of the dosage units on the spot so that life-saving measures or antidotes can be applied to the patient as soon as possible. Under these circumstances it would be desirable for the identification to be made by or under the surveillance of ambulance personnel or other persons so that, if necessary, appropriate counter-measures can be taken before the patient is moved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system whereby such identification can be effected.